Hatred and Despair
by westkitsune
Summary: Dark yaoi, rape. When Karasu regained from his neardeath he sought revenge on Kurama by ambushing his ningen family and Kurama goes to save them. Will Hiei make it in time to aid him? KarasuxKurama, HieixKurama
1. Hatred and Despair

Disclaimers: I do not own any YYH character.  
  
Note: This story is inspired by 'Possession by Jane Fa Ker' and 'Raven by Sandy Youko'. My very first yaoi (rape) fic. and the first time I won't be categorizing my story by chapters. Please give your reviews! And er. I'll be adding another character again! Please do read my other fics!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kurama: *reads westkitsune's fic* how come I'll be raped again?!  
  
Hiei: Don't complain! Karasu raped me for three days in 'Raven'!  
  
Kurama: Yomi raped me for almost a month in 'Possession'!!!  
  
Westkitsune: What's going on?  
  
Kurama: How come I'll be raped again? *Points at the fic on the computer monitor*  
  
WK: coz you're the most likely one, even Hiei wants to rape you!  
  
Kurama: *0.0* What?!  
  
Hiei: Me?!  
  
WK: yeah, admit it Hiei! I've read it on other fics. oh, don't worry Kurama, you've got a 'nechan in that one.  
  
Hiei: Hn! *Snorts derisively*  
  
~~~~~  
  
(*Sigh* hope I don't mess up! *evil grin* I'm soo evil! Expect blood, rape and gore!)  
  
Hatred and Despair  
  
It was a dark night. Kurama sighed tentatively and tried with all his best to listen to what Koenma was saying. Rekai's tantei was all there, and among them was Hiei. He had never shown emotion towards the Fire Demon, and even HE doesn't know what he's feeling towards the youkai. Nor did Hiei show appreciation to his approaches in the years they've been together.  
  
Hiei. was there so much to ask for? He, Youko Kurama, never really knew how to feel emotions for anyone in the years he lived in Makai. Sure, Hiei had been his partner in fighting at some time... And for now, Hiei was obliged under Mukoro, and he to Yomi.  
  
Kurama had always felt another pain whenever he thought of these things. the fact the Makai seemed to no longer accept him. no, the fact that he could no longer go back there.as if he was rejected, a feeling he never understood, until now. there are thousands of memories in that world, memories he tried to bury until that day he joined Rekai's Tantei, and Hiei, he no longer sees Kurama as a partner, just a teammate. Hiei's home is in Makai, and he belonged at Ningenkai. But it wasn't anything he regretted doing. He had been definitely happy of the days he stayed in the human world. Maybe, as Shuuichi, loving seemed easy, as Hiei branded it as his silly attachment to the ningens. one thing Shuuichi had learned in growing up and for the first time, having a mother.  
  
Little did he know what danger awaits his family.  
  
The Minamino family was having dinner, their house furnished by flowers inspired by Kurama himself. The aroma of a delicious meal rose from the kitchen. Kourin stood up and excused herself from the table.  
  
It was a dark and unsuspecting plan.  
  
The breezy wind lifted the curls of red hair from Kurama's younger sister. She wondered whether her oniisan was now finished with his meeting with the Lord of the Dead.  
  
"Sakura, please come back in, your meal's going to get cold." The soft voice of Shiori broke through the stillness of the night, beckoning her daughter to come inside.  
  
Sakura, it was her ningen name. Kourin gave a small sigh and followed her mother. She entered the welcoming warmness of their living room once more, never noticing the flurry of black that danced in the night, like a velvet shadow.  
  
Karasu was back from the dead. or did he really die?.  
  
And he was back for revenge. revenge on the beautiful fox that tried to kill him. For making him suffer all those months in pain from those disgusting blood-sucking plant of his. And his idea of revenge was sweeter than only destroying Kurama using his bombs. He was now more powerful than before, no longer needing a mask to control his great power.  
  
He will make sure he'll rob and torture that kitsune off both in spirit and body. He can't wait impatiently for the fox to be his, can't wait to feel the inhumanly slender body of his against his own, and assault him as many times as he liked. And after that, he'll give the ultimate pain before killing him, letting him see the death of his loved ones before his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
An after dinner routine always follows supper in the Minamino house. Everyone would have to get to the living room and talk about what was going on with his or her lives.  
  
A perfect opportunity for Karasu to ambush them all at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama fumbled at the doorknob, tired and sorrowful at the same time. He opened the door and slipped in the living room, hoping that he won't have to explain why he was late. But what he saw was not what he expected.  
  
No one greeted him. Not even her sister's ki.  
  
Only a broken picture frame of his family, and a black rose on top of it.  
  
Karasu had them. There was letters on the wall, written in blood. Kourin's blood. They had tried to fight the youkai, but all their efforts were in vain.  
  
'They're mine, youko. And if you want them back, come see me at the house on the lakeside. Come alone.'  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth in anger and sorrow, it would be better if Karasu fought him alone. But it only means one thing when his family's life is endangered because of him.  
  
War.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued.  
  
~ *Reads her work* not too bad, ne? What do you think? Should I continue or stop?. *gets on both knees* please give a review! Onegai?! Btw, FYI, Kourin is Kurama's younger sis both in Makai and Ningenkai. More info on her on my other fic, 'Neko'. Um, this one is short so please tell me if you like it! More chapters to come soon!~ 


	2. Hatred and Despair 2

Disclaimers: I do not own any YYH character.  
  
~~~~~  
  
WK: want to give a special thanks to all those who submitted their review on the first chapter! Go on Kurama, thank them!  
  
Kurama: Thanks!  
  
WK: *gives Kurama a big grin* ok, enough talk! On with the second chapter!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hatred and Despair  
  
Darkness filled the entire room.  
  
Karasu had locked up Kurama's family inside a cellar of the old, broken down house. He was sure that no one would be able to sense that they were there, mainly because the whole house and it's surroundings was surrounded with wards, strong enough to not be detected by Reikai's officers.  
  
He smirked at the four unconscious figures of Kurama's family, at the bodies that were soaked with their own blood. Humans, they just have no endurance. Yet, he still have no plans of killing them, what a sight it must be to see a family see each other slowly be killed. How it would feel to see your brother be raped.  
  
And of course, Karasu had known how cunning the fox is, that he wouldn't give in without a fight. So Karasu conjured plans of his own. And was one step forward than Reikai's tantei.  
  
His power was strong enough to prevent Kurama from using his powers for only a few hours, so he had to have something as back up incase the kitsune though of a way successfully to kill him.  
  
He had been going around the place, and he noticed that the basement area was empty. So he filled the whole place with wards, and closed every single escape route he had found.  
  
It was time to meet the fox.  
  
*****  
  
Genkai had searched the entire Minamino house, searching for certain ki, or anything that may link them to Karasu's whereabouts.  
  
Kurama had been summoned by Koenma, and was told that they were trying to find out where Karasu had taken his family, but they were having trouble because of the surrounding wards, which concealed the whole place. But they were sure that it was only around Japan. And, determined to find them, Koenma had sent Yusuke and Kuwabara to search for any signs.  
  
But Kurama cannot wait until Reikai found them; it may be too late when that happens. He would rather die than see his family dead.  
  
He had planned to see Karasu on the lakeside. Alone.  
  
It was already too much that his family was in trouble, and if his friends will also get hurt because of him, he wouldn't be able to stand that. Surely, once he kills Kurama's family, he would bring with him one of his friends, Botan, Yusuke. Who knows what is going on in Karasu's mind. He doesn't want any more people to be included between him and Karasu.  
  
But, to be sure, he had told Yusuke that if ever something happens, he should continue his search for them. He had also sought help from Genkai, who told him possible ways to win over Karasu. And warned him not to show any emotion when he meets him, because when Kurama does, it may prove fatal for him.  
  
"You must not hesitate. You have kill him at once." Genkai stated, sincerely  
  
It was time to meet the raven.  
  
*****  
  
The Lord of the Dead sat comfortably on his chair, his brow furrowed as he filed through the folders his helper, George Saotome had piled on his desk and underlined as *urgent*. But it wasn't like any death papers were important right now.  
  
'Why am I going through this when everyone is in such trouble finding Kurama's family?' Koenma mumbled.  
  
Koenma shifted, and a few folders fell on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up and settle it on the desk once more, he froze as he saw what was written in the folders.  
  
There, highlighted in sharp yellow, were Kurama's family's names.  
  
'Minamino, Shiori'  
  
'Minamino, Hatanaka'  
  
'Minamino, Hatanaka Shuuichi'  
  
'Kourin/Minamino, Sakura'  
  
Koenma barged through the door and, shifting to his teenage form, the young god went in search for Botan, forgetting the piles of work he had to do.  
  
He had never expected this to happen.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Kurama. I thought you would never come."  
  
Kurama didn't say a word, glaring relentlessly at Karasu and stopped himself from feeling nauseated or throwing up as Karasu slided his fingers through Kurama's hair.  
  
"You haven't changed, Kurama."  
  
Kurama still willed himself to face Karasu with a blank expression.  
  
"Where have you taken my family?"  
  
Karasu chuckled, eyeing the redhead who was obviously trying to hide his anger. It really amazes him how that fox could remain so calm.  
  
Kurama grasped the small blade of grass on his hand, and with one swift move, sent it across Karasu, it's fatal sharp edges almost cutting Karasu's throat.  
  
Almost. Kurama was a split second to late. Karasu had definitely expected that maneuver.  
  
And with a blink of an eye, the whole place exploded as thousands of bombs went activated simultaneously....  
  
Smoke filled the still, humid air. And there was no more trace of Kurama, only a dark silhouette shadow that burst through the night.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~  
  
WK: *Reads her work again* guess this one's more, er, cliffhanger than the first. What do you think? Please give a review! *Whispers something to Kurama and Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *clears his throat* Please give a review.  
  
Kurama: Yeah, please do.  
  
WK: *Flashes big, puppy dog eyes* please? *Looks at Hiei and Kurama* Thanks guys!  
  
~~~~~ 


	3. Hatred and Despair 3

Disclaimers: I do not own any YYH character.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Karasu: this is my kind of chapter!  
  
Kurama: *gives Karasu a glare*  
  
WK: minna-sama! Gomen if this one's not much as you expected, I'm a starter in this situations! ^_^. Anyway, only a warning, please expect torture, rape and er, bloodiness to happen in this chapter (actually, this chapter's mainly about it) and it may take ages for me to add another chapter again (unless you guys flood the review part asking for updates!) also because of the fact that fanfiction.net seemed to always have problems, which is understandable. *hears the two guys fighting behind her and bombs exploding* Keep it down, guys! Well, so much for talking! Got to help Kurama-san!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hatred and Despair  
  
[Songfic (er, chapter) (lyrics from English translation of opening song of Vandread)]  
  
[Even if your arms are bound by chains]  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Shuuichi awoke at the sting of pain from his arms and body. He tried to open his eyes but felt a shock of pain as he encountered wards on top of being blindfolded. Worst of all, he felt his hands was tied up above his head on the wall, the end of the chain fastened an inch above the floor, warded as well, and he was lying on the ground, facedown and naked.  
  
Panicking, Shuuichi tried to remember everything that happened, how he had been in such situation. Meeting up with Karasu, then talking, asking for his family's whereabouts, then a fight, where he had been wounded, and.  
  
Kurama, what happened to his youko counterpart? What did Karasu do to him?  
  
But no more, he cannot remember anything that happened afterwards, it was as if like the other spirit inside him blocked him of that memory.  
  
He tried to call out for someone, anyone, but there was a duct tape across his lips, leaving him defenseless in any way possible.  
  
'Kurama? Where are you?'  
  
'Endure, Shuuichi, it will be over soon. Don't fight, it will only weaken you even more. It'll hurt less if you don't resist. I'm sorry, I cannot help you anymore, I can't, I'm sorry. You'll have to handle this without me, I'm really sorry Shuuichi.'  
  
Kurama's voice, so pained, as if Kurama's profile was beaten and suffering. What had Karasu done to them? What had he done to Kurama?  
  
'Kurama? Kurama! No! I can't have this by myself! I can't! no!'  
  
A faint sound of a door opening and then closing, which sounded as if it was bolted inside out and warded heavily, rang in his ears.  
  
Karasu had entered in whatever chamber he had kept Shuuichi in, and his steps echoed on the cold, hard floor.  
  
"My, my, what a catch!"  
  
He snickered at the slender form of Shuuichi lying on the floor, he has to admit, Shuuichi looked very beautiful, and he wouldn't want to waste that. But on second thought, raping the fox will not be of enough punishment. What's the use of bringing a long, slender whip with him, anyways?  
  
Karasu knelt before Shuuichi, and softly traced his smooth pale back with his index finger. Shuuichi flinched at the touch. He knew what was coming, could feel the leather whip whisper against his skin as Karasu knelt in front of him and took off the duct tape (probably because he wants to hear him scream) before standing upright again.  
  
It was no use to struggle, Shuuichi was feeling too vulnerable in the state he is in, the wards had drained most of his ki and being beaten had taken its toll in his body, human in form.  
  
Shuuichi clenched his fingers in a tight ball as Karasu raised the whip and drove it to Shuuichi's back in a loud crack, sending a wide red stripe. Shuuichi bit down on his lower lip, determined not to give Karasu the pleasure of hearing him cry out even a moan. Karasu sent it again, a little harder, sending a purple stripe across Shuuichi's back on top of the first one.  
  
Karasu wielded it with a surprisingly great skill, not breaking the skin but sending painful red strokes over Shuuichi's back, the end of the lash curling around his side to hit his chest, then thighs. Over and over it hit him, sending the whip crashing against his back, then buttocks. And still he didn't cry out.  
  
"Not screaming, eh?"  
  
Shuuichi felt the blows get harder, rougher, and more painful. He whimpered and a trail of blood trickled down his chin where he'd bitten through his lip, and dug his nails in the skin of his palms. Hot tears started roll down his cheeks from the pain. Shuuichi's back was now solid red from neck to knee. When he finally thought he would faint, Karasu threw the whip aside and grabbed a fistful of Shuuichi's red hair to bring his face up.  
  
"Stupid, stubborn fox! I'm far done with you yet!"  
  
[Even if the sky burns out completely one day]  
  
Shuuichi frowned at him with all the remaining strength he could muster. Karasu growled, Shuuichi's pride was annoying him. He dropped Shuuichi's head and went behind him. Kneeling down once more and Shuuichi bit down on his lips again to stifle a scream as Karasu drags his long needlepoint nails up his tortured back, raking hard and leaving trails of throbbing fire and pain. He does it again, delving deeper into the abused skin, just to prove he can hurt Shuuichi as much as he wants. But Shuuichi still didn't give Karasu what he wanted.  
  
Shuuichi felt pain in his hands because of the continued frictions with the chains. At least they'll go numb soon, and he wished that the other parts of his body would be as lucky. He suddenly felt Karasu move behind him and roughly drag his legs apart. Shuuichi winced, knowing what was on the youkai's mind. Karasu knelt down in between Shuuichi's shivering thighs and took his legs, placing them over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to make sure this hurts!"  
  
[Believe only in hope]  
  
Shuuichi contracted all his muscles, even though he knew he could never prevent Karasu from raping him. Shuuichi winced again as he felt himself being ripped part that shot to the core of his being as Karasu rammed one brutal shove inside of him, reaching deeper as the pain inside Shuuichi increased.  
  
Karasu wasn't joking when he said it's going to hurt. It was even more than that. Shuuichi whimpered as felt suffocated with pressure, pressure magnified tenfold by the continued brutal shoves and agony that was rammed over and over inside him and wave after wave of pain that pulsed from his rear straight to his brain, as sharp pricks of pleasure coursed through his nerves. He was tired, and hurt. It was too much, too much severe pain for Shuuichi to bear as dark spots danced in his vision. He willed himself to keep mute despite the flashes of torture that Karasu was inflicting on him. But no matter how much he tries, he still gives out occasional sobs and moans.  
  
Shuuichi felt the pricking hardness being pulled off him, almost leaving his body, and then Karasu pushed it all in again, arousing more pain. He started to move inside Shuuichi, jabbing and digging into him, plunging a vicious jab into the weakened, ningen body, moving forcefully with all energy and doing his best to hurt Shuuichi as he shifted and moved up and down and to the sides within the redhead with no care, tearing Shuuichi's chaste spirit as Karasu rammed over and over to his tortured, bruised body  
  
Karasu continued to thrust in and out, each thrust deeper and harder than the other, tearing Shuuichi up inside so that blood started to drip down his thighs.  
  
[Even if you collapse from sadness/sorrow]  
  
Shuuichi cried out softly when he felt Karasu come and hissed in pain as the raven drew back. Shuuichi felt himself weaken and went limp down on the floor, felt every single remaining strength that the wards had left him was wrenched away from him during the fierce assault, his breathing uneven amidst his pallor.  
  
[If my chest embraces you more strongly, tomorrow surely we can survive]  
  
'No, he had not wanted this, not this! So much agony!'  
  
If he could just let himself go and die. He only wanted to faint, not to feel the extreme pain, and it happens, a whirlwind that sweeps him along into the darkness.  
  
Little did Kurama know, that his family had seen everything that happened to him.  
  
*****  
  
Koenma and Botan entered Koenma's office, determined to hold Kurama's family's papers as much as possible.  
  
Another pile of *urgent* folders were on top of Koenma's table.  
  
"Another pile?! We have no time for those!"  
  
"Um, Koenma-sama?" Botan stuttered.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Botan pointed with a trembling finger at the topmost folder on the pile, there written as well in eye hurting yellow, were the words  
  
Kurama/Minamino, Shuuichi  
  
*****  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kurama: 0.0  
  
Hiei: whoa! That's nasty!  
  
WK: Gomen if I had been harsh! That's just how the story has to go!  
  
Kurama: *gives WK an understanding smile* that's ok, pretty saddening at the part when my family was there to witness it though, and for Shuuichi. Wish you luck on the reviews!  
  
WK: minna-san! Please don't get angry at me! I did warn you, didn't I?! It might take forever before I update again! Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger! And, uh, to those who've read this, you probably noticed the, uh, changes. Now, I post this question: who is better looking? Shuuichi or Kurama?  
  
~~~~~ 


	4. Hatred and Despair 4

Disclaimers: I do not, again, own any YYH character. But it would be really cool if I did.nn  
  
WK: A big thanks to all who reviewed! And also a big thanks to Genie8 for your suggestion! A reminder. Kurama does NOT have a younger sister; she is just my added character. Thanks again!  
  
Hatred and Despair  
  
Karasu paced to and fro the small room, thinking of the events that happened for the past two days. The redhead seemed agitated the first time around, and on the consecutive times he would occasionally writhe and fight back, but now he was too exhausted to even resist him. And Karasu was more careful this time. He really didn't want the kitsune to die that quickly. The fact that he's on the floor on the first time has its advantages and disadvantages. It was easier for Karasu to dominate the fox because he has a much larger form, but it was harder to move around that way. So he tried hanging up the fox, and his wards had been set to keep him immobile. Karasu definitely enjoyed assaulting the helpless kitsune day in and day out, since the kitsune's skin, which was pale as ivory and now covered in crimson blood, was surely nice and pleasing to the eyes, as well as his fragrant smell, the smell of delicate roses. Maybe he'll visit the poor thing later and have another round, but, Karasu had another thought in mind...  
  
"Karasu did WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaimed, staring at Botan horrified as if she had just informed him that it was the end of the world. Both of them were standing on the rooftop of his school, and Koenma had asked Botan to alert Yusuke and the others of what had happened. "He's still alive?! Hadn't Kurama killed him before?!" Yusuke gaped at her, and she nodded. Then he exclaimed." Why are you telling me just NOW?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke, but Koenma tried to investigate first, Karasu had taken Kurama and his family and he-" Botan started, but gulped as she figured she couldn't make out the next words, then she burst into tears. "Oh Yusuke, you've got to do something! They're on the death list, and if Karasu does something more to them-" She didn't know what to say, afraid that what happened to Genkai before would happen again. She surely doesn't want to have to carry over one of her friends again to Rekai.  
  
Without another word Yusuke tore off towards Kurama's house, running as fast as he could, dodging students and leaping through flights of stairs and through the streets.  
  
Once he reached his destination he threw open the door, and found that someone had already reached there before him.  
  
Hiei stood in front of the blood covered wall, eyes downcast. his fists was balled at his side, and he seemed ranging with anger. Yusuke stared at him as he muttered, 'Yurusanai', then with one swift movement he disappeared, leaving Yusuke standing alone.  
  
Yusuke stood rooted to the floor for several minutes, eyes wide open and feeling a surge of anger rising inside him as well. Kuwabara suddenly barged inside.  
  
"Botan told me that-" Then he stopped short as he saw what was written on the wall. "What the hell?!"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer, he was too angry. Not only at Karasu, but to himself as well. He wasn't able to help Kurama. What a friend he was.  
  
"I'm going to find that Karasu, even if takes going to the ends of the two worlds! And if he kills Kurama or any member of his family, I'll take his life."  
  
And with that, he stormed off, with Kuwabara behind him.  
  
And the search began.  
  
All was darkness and pain. Shuichi never felt more alone in his life.  
  
'Am I unconscious?'  
  
He doesn't really know, he can't feel his body anymore. Visions of him growing up, his family, his friends, they all kept flashing through his mind, over and over again. Then the pictures started to get red, his family was dying in front of his eyes.  
  
It was nauseating, he wished it would stop. Everything was turning to a swirling haze of red, he thought it would never end, until-  
  
Shuuichi winced, snapping awake at the stinging pain coming from his battered back. He shivered and tasted blood. He tried to move, but the darn wards forbid him to, and only increased the pain from his wounds. He felt dirty and destroyed. His arms hurt a lot earlier when Karasu placed him in that position, the weight of his limp body all pressured on his arms and shoulders, since his toes barely touch the ground. Now his hands and arms had become numb, and his shoulders hurt like hell. But that pain doesn't compare from that ripped and torn brutalized ring of muscle. Blood run down his back and thighs. It's been two and a half days that he had been captured by Karasu, he was beginning to wonder if his friends will ever find out where he was. But, more importantly, he was worried, more than he was for his life, if his family was in a safe condition. He sighed restrainedly at his mangled body. His face was deathly pale and extreme emotional and physical pain engulfed him. Again he tried to call out in his mind to Kurama, at least someone who would make the suffering lessen. But all was blank, as if the he and Youko had been torn apart from each other. At that moment, he lost all hopes of escape, and knowing, sooner or later, that Botan would arrive to take him to Rekai. But he was prepared for it, death was the only way out of this pain, and his ningen life was already his second life, anyway.  
  
The steel door of the dark room creaked on its hinges, and two figures were outlined in the light coming from the doorway. Shuuichi instantly realized who it was, Karasu. but the one behind him, a much smaller form still stood by the shadows. Karasu pulled the hand of the figure, and steered her into view.  
  
Shuuichi opened his mouth in great surprise as the young redhead girl struggled to release herself from Karasu's iron grip. Sakura glared at the raven still walking toward Shuuichi, dragging her with him, even though there was a spark of fear in her eyes. They both stopped in front of Shuuichi. And Sakura inverted her green eyes toward the floor, unable to look at her big brother's battered form, feeling it was all her fault.  
  
"You know what, Kurama? This little girl here had seen everything that happened for the past three days."  
  
Shuuichi was speechless, all those time, Karasu had made his family see everything, and in his mind he only wanted to be the one to experience all the pain.  
  
Sakura looked finally looked up to Shuuichi with a look of fear and despair, Shuuichi gave her a small smile as if to reassure her everything would be alright. But despite of this he couldn't deny the fear that gripped him as to what would happen next.  
  
Karasu glanced at him, then sighed and pushed her towards Kurama. "Clean up this mess!" Bombs appeared out of the air and blasted through the ropes binding Kurama up.  
  
Shuuichi's first instinct was to stay standing up, but his body cannot seem to support his weight anymore, and he half-fainted, falling forward. Sakura opened up her arms and caught him as he fell, his head upon her shoulder. She glanced at Karasu, not being able to hide the confused expression in her eyes.  
  
"He's filthy, and I'd enjoy it even more without his blood getting in the way." He smirked. "Besides, I have a feeling I would have to take care of some pests soon." He turned and went past the door. Sakura looked solemnly at her brother in her arms as the door shut behind Karasu.  
  
A dark silhouette burst through the busy streets, through buildings and trees like lightning, crimson eyes darting from place to place in frantic search.  
  
'Kurama, where are you?! I'd never forgive myself if something happens to you-'  
  
"Hiei!" A voice called out.  
  
Hiei paused in mid-jump and looked behind him to see Botan riding her oar towards him. She landed on a branch beside him, panting for breath. Hiei looked at her, dismayed, not wanting to waste any time. Each moment Kurama's life is getting more and more in danger.  
  
"I've been looking for Yusuke, but I can't find him. Koenma finally found where Karasu is hiding Kurama and his family and-"  
  
Hiei suddenly grasped Botan's shoulders "Tell me now- tell me where he's hiding Kurama."  
  
Botan was startled, but she blurted out the location. The moment she did Hiei took off.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going with Yus-"Botan blinked, Hiei was out of earshot now. "-uke?"  
  
Botan stood rooted on the spot for a moment. 'Please, Hiei, find Kurama as soon as possible.' She gave one final glance to where Hiei disappeared, then took off, and started to again look for Yusuke.  
  
Hiei ran through trees, bushes and branches, grasping the sheath that carries his sword tightly. He doesn't know why he's worrying so much about the absolutely sensitive fox, but the only thing he knew was that he'd do anything to protect him.  
  
'Kurama, hold on'  
  
To be continued.  
  
WK: I can't believe I wrote this!. guess I went a little too far last time, huh? nn. I no longer intend to hurt Kurama-san anymore, so please forgive me that I did. Reviews, please! Thanks! 


End file.
